Ophthalmic surgery for the back of the eye (e.g. in the vitreous humor) frequently involves multiple ports, or apertures, into the eye through which various instruments are inserted. For example, in bimanual surgery, four ports are used and four incisions through the sclera may be made. One port is used for the infusion cannula, through which a balanced salt solution (BSS) is injected into the eye. The infusion of fluid aids in maintaining the internal eye pressure during surgery. An illumination cannula is inserted through the second port. The illumination cannula carries a conventional optical fiber therein. The conventional optical fiber is typically formed of plastic and has a diameter on the order of 400-500 micrometers. This size is very close to the inside diameter of the illumination cannula. The conventional optical fiber provides illumination for the surgical field. In some embodiments, the optical fiber is fixed to the patient's head so that the surgical field can be lighted without occupying the surgeon's hand. The third port is used for a vitrectomy probe or other surgical instrument. The fourth port may be used for forceps, scissors or another tool which the surgeon uses in the procedure.
Although the ophthalmic surgery may be performed, there are possible negative outcomes that increase with the number of ports used. Using four ports requires the surgeon to make four incisions in the sclera and to monitor surgical instruments at four different locations. This makes the procedure more difficult for the surgeon. A higher number of ports also carries a higher risk of complications and other negative outcomes for the patient than fewer ports. Additional ports, which are sometimes used for other purposes, may also make surgery more difficult for the physician and increase the risks for the patient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism for assisting a physician in ophthalmic surgery which decreases the number of required surgical incisions and access ports, which may thereby provide the possibility of improved ease of surgery, reduced surgical complications, and improved patient outcomes.